¿Dónde estás, Misaki?
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Yata lleva unos días desaparecido, hecho que no pasa desapercibido para Fushimi, que le busca sin quererlo en cada rincón, sintiendo esa ansiedad que siempre viene con todo lo relacionado con Misaki
1. Desconocimiento

Las ruedas girando sobre el suelo hacen un sonido muy conocido para mí, casi como poesía, y con ese siempre viene mi obsesión: Él, tan altivo y arrogante como siempre, pero eso solo lo hace más divertido aún, ¿verdad, Misaki?

No sé cuándo estos instintos asesinos, por alejarse de mí, por abandonarme a su forma, tornaron en esta clase de sentimiento, tampoco es que yo sepa muy bien cómo describirlo, aunque a veces lo siento como si fuera ansiedad. Ansiedad por verle, porque me mire aunque solo sea para decirme que me tiene asco, ansiedad por tenerle cerca.

Quizás por eso me marché de HOMRA, quién sabe, yo solamente deseaba hacerle sufrir para que me echara de menos, pero soy yo el que no hace más que echarle de menos a él, cada día que camino solo, o que paso por aquel callejón donde jugamos juntos antes de que llegase él.

Bufo una vez más cuando una orden viene de arriba, que nos movilicemos dice, así que yo solo puedo obedecer, obedecer y tener una esperanza de encontrarme con él, una que no voy a admitir. Nunca. Jamás.

Saco mi espada como todo los que estamos ahí

-Fushimi. Listo.

En frente puedo ver a antiguos compañeros, pero mis ojos buscan a otra persona, una más pequeña, pero que puede partirte los huesos y hacerlos astillas, o cenizas, si te atreves a dudar de su fuerza. No está.

No está.

¿Por qué no está? ¿Dónde está?

Una batalla inútil, y cuyo principio no sé cuál es, probablemente un Strain donde no debería estar o alguna acción más peligrosa de lo normal por parte de HOMRA, pero tampoco presto demasiada atención, solamente dejo que mis fuerzas choquen con otras mientras sigo buscando.

¿Dónde demonios está?

La pelea dura poco, solo hasta que esa mujer rubia de pechos grandes llega y nos tira a todos de las orejas un poco, reprochándole a los del clan rojo ser tan impulsivos y demás adjetivos, y luego me echa una mirada como si de una madre se tratara, haciendo que vuelva a enfundar la espada.

Vuelvo a Bufar, y en lugar de regresar al cuartel general, me quedo por el lugar dando unas vueltas, "preparando un informe" en palabras para mis superiores. No me gustan las preguntas.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás, Misaki?

El sonido de su monopatín hace eco en mi cerebro, como si le buscara en algún lugar, casi como si esperara verle aparecer delante de mí, en actitud amenazante, pero ese ruido es solo una imaginación y se desvanece, dejándome solo otra vez.

Camino varios minutos más sin rumbo aparente, hasta que una voz parece sacarme de mi ensoñación.

-A todos se nos hace raro no tenerle cerca.

Me giro para ver a un rubio con gafas que exhala el humo de un cigarrillo. Ladeo la cabeza pensando un instante en si habrá encendido el cigarrillo él mismo o habrá usado un mechero, pero simplemente dejo esa pregunta vagar por mi mente sin buscar respuesta.

-Aunque… -se queda pensativo y sonríe -, quizás si hubiese estado él las cosas no se hubiesen calmada tan pronto.

-Quizás –pronuncio mirándole directamente a los ojos.

No lo pregunto, pero sé que lo lee a través de las lentes de mis gafas, ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-Si a la ecuación le sumamos tu presencia…

Sonrío algo divertido.

Es cierto, cuando él y yo estamos cerca siempre acabamos en peleas encarnizadas que no suelen ser fáciles de detener. Es nuestro signo de identidad, sino no seríamos nosotros, sino no quedaría nada entre nosotros.

Me da un pinchazo en el pecho.

A veces desearía que todo fuera de otra forma, que él hubiese visto que me sentía rechazado, o que no me hubiese marchado de esa forma, o que advirtiese el porqué de esta pelea sin sentido, pero parece que ese momento no llegó ni parece llegar nunca.

-¿No vas a preguntarme?

Alzo la vista y quito la mano del pecho. No sé cuándo la he colocado ahí, pero no debo de haber sido consciente de ello, aunque Kusanagi parece que sí, ya que ahora es él quien sonríe.

-Supongo que no –toma una larga calada del cigarrillo.

Parece disfrutar en esta situación, como si tuviera alguna clase de influencia o poder sobre mí en esta situación, uno que no entiendo del todo, pero es posible que tenga que ver con que él tiene las respuestas que yo quiero.

-No eres alguien que hace preguntas –parece recordar.

Chasqueo la lengua, algo molesto, pero él no borra la mueca divertida de su rostro, ni tiene pinta de querer hacerlo, por lo que me sostiene la mirada unos minutos más, sin desviarla, sin que oscile, simplemente plantándome cara.

-Lleva unos días ausente –deja caer al fin.

Frunzo el ceño.

-No parecía estar demasiado bien la última vez que le vimos.

Vuelvo a interrogarle con la mirada, pero el hombre rubio se hace el no enterado, sin dejar de mirarme expectante, esperando a que haga mi movimiento.

-¿La última vez?

El hombre parece hacer memoria.

-Hace una semana o así.

Tuerzo el gesto sin comprender nada, ¿por qué HOMRA no se preocuparía por alguien como él? Al fin y al cabo es el tercero al mando después del Rey y del hombre que está delante de mí, ¿por qué muestra esa indiferencia? A lo mejor ha sucedido algo, algo que no quiere contar, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su antiguo compañero pueden haber pasado mil cosas. Siempre fue demasiado impulsivo, por mucho respeto y admiración que sintiese por su rey.

Bufo molesto.

El rubio vuelve a sonreír y se da la vuelta divertido.

-Me alegro de que te siga yendo bien.

No me permite intentar hacer alguna otra pregunta, ya que echa a andar y se marcha, y yo me quedo con esa amarga sensación en la boca, una que algunos llaman desayunar café y otros preocupación, aunque yo prefiero el primer término.

Una pregunta se queda en la punta de mi lengua, una tímida y que no pienso dejar salir, pero que se dibuja claramente en mi mente con letras grandes y rojas.

¿Estará Misaki bien? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? No es como si a mí me importara lo que ese crío 11 centímetros más bajito que yo haga o deje de hacer.

No, no me importa pero…

¿Qué le puede haber pasado?

Otro pinchazo me da en el pecho mientras sigo andando, y me vuelve esa ansiedad que me da cuando hace mucho que no sé nada de él, pero esta vez es diez veces peor, cien veces peor, mil veces peor, porque ahora se une con la incertidumbre de no saber qué le pasa ni dónde está.

Tampoco es que yo pueda hacer algo para solucionarlo, si ese enano se ha metido en problemas no es asunto mío, debería crecer de una vez por todas y dejar de ir así por la vida…

Alzo la vista y entonces me doy cuenta del lugar en el que estoy.

Maldita sea, mi memoria me traiciona.

¿Debería hacer algo? ¿O debería simplemente quedarme parado ante la puerta de la casa de Misaki?

-o-

Hum, sinceramente adoro a Yata, y tenía ganas de escribir algo que tuviera que ver con él, así que se me ocurrió esto y bueno, quién sabe dónde acabará ¿qué les parece?

¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Quejas? ¿Tostadoras valientes que dan mítines para conseguir la paz mundial burlándose de la Miss Universo?


	2. Ratón y gato

Finalmente doy un golpe seco en la madera, y espero en el exterior, pero nada sucede, lo que hace que me siente más inquieto, y esa ansiedad sea más fuerte ¿Dónde demonios está enano de Misaki? Como le haya pasado algo le mataré.

Chasqueo la lengua y me doy la vuelta pensando que realmente no es asunto mío lo que esté haciendo ese desagradecido de lengua sucia, sin embargo, por mucho que lo intento, mis piernas no se mueven de al lado de la puerta. Creo que mi cuerpo me está traicionando, y eso dibuja una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro.

Pego la oreja a la puerta y no consigo oír nada, así que rebusco en mi uniforme de Scepter 4 hasta que encuentro algo que me valga como ganzúa. Si de algo me sirvió perder el tiempo con HOMRA y ese atajo de críos fue para aprender a hacer cosas como estas, abrir cerraduras.

Tras un leve "clack" que hace crujir el metal, finalmente tengo el paso libre, procediendo a entrar en la estancia, cerrando la madera con cuidado.

No sé de qué me sorprendo cuando veo un pequeño apartamento muy desordenado, lleno de ropa por todos lados, envolturas de comida rápida tiradas por la cocina, una pila de platos en el fregadero, y su monopatín desmontado sobre la mesa, quizás porque va a cambiar los rodamientos de las ruedas.

A mi paso, una montaña de papeles que se encontraban en un imposible equilibrio ceden, provocando un gran estruendo.

-Tsk.

Maldito Misaki. Nunca crecerá ni aprenderá las leyes de la gravedad.

Me agacho y me dispongo a colocar los papeles donde estaban, cuando oigo unos pequeños pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz suena enfadada, lo cual hace que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Dejo caer de nuevo los documentos y me pongo en pie, erguido, dándome la vuelta con una pose altiva, que deja ver más que nunca esa diferencia de 11 centímetros entre ambos.

Sobre todo porque él está algo encogido, con mala cara, ojeras, el pelo revuelto y pálido. Pero no borro la sonrisa, aunque no dejo de pensar en si habrá tomado su leche y si ese es el motivo por el que parece tan demacrado.

-¿No te alegras de verme, Mi-sa-ki?

-Vete al infierno –dice sin mucha energía -, mono.

-La mano derecha de esa especie de rey tuyo…

-¡Más respeto para Mikoto-san!

Esta vez suena desafiante, aunque en seguida su aura rojiza y amenazante se apaga, como si estuviera cansado.

-Dijo –ignoro su mirada asesina – que estabas desaparecido últimamente…

-¿Estabas preocupado, mono estúpido? –parece divertido.

Dejo caer el peso en una de mis piernas, y cruzo los brazos. En cuanto ha dicho eso se me ha borrado la sonrisa, y ahora se asemeja a una mueca de asco, aunque apenas dura un instante.

-Quizás el pequeño Misaki se había metido en un lío –vuelvo a sonreír -, y como ya no me tiene al lado para…

-Solo estoy enfermo –me interrumpe.

Maldito Kusanagi y su forma de jugar con las palabras, hablaba del enano de lengua sucia como si estuviera triste, como si le hubiese sucedido algo grave, y solamente se encuentra resfriado.

Me planteo simplemente girarme sobre mis propios talones y largarme de allí dejándole con la palabra en la boca, pero eso sería una muestra de debilidad por mi parte. Voy a dar la impresión de haber estado preocupado.

El maldito skater se deja caer en el sofá, casi como si no tuviera fuerzas, aunque eso no suaviza su mirada de odio.

-Pareces indefenso –me relamo.

-Eso jamás –escupe sus palabras -. Solo estoy… -baja el tono -, algo cansado.

Ladeo la cabeza algo divertido, sobre todo cuando intenta aguantar un estornudo, y no puede, empezando lo que parece un pequeño ataque de estornudos que dura unos minutos.

Doy una vuelta por el pequeño lugar, situando las habitaciones, hasta que encuentro el cuarto de baño, donde cojo un rollo de papel higiénico y vuelvo al diminuto salón, donde el castaño sigue peleándose con su propio cuerpo que sigue estornudando de forma escandalosa.

-Aunque estoy disfrutando con este espectáculo lamentable… -le tiendo el rollo.

Y al mismo tiempo me está provocando una punzada fuerte, directa al centro de mi sádica alma, dándome cierta ternura y ganas de enrollarlo en una manta y cuidar de él… Como antes solíamos hacer.

-No tiene gracia apalear a un incapaz.

El pequeño me vuelve a dedicar una mirada de odio, que me atraviesa de lado a lado y me revuelve las entrañas, y acto seguido coge el papel y empieza a intentar calmar su resfriado, aunque no parece surtir mucho efecto, ya que sigue con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja.

Sin poder evitarlo me muevo por la habitación, todavía con los ojos fijos en mi antiguo amigo, que tras combatir su enfermedad, me sigue con la mirada, sin despegar los ojos de mí, lo que casi me hace enloquecer de placer. Tengo toda su atención.

Inconscientemente mi vista se resbala como si de miel se tratara, lenta, pero inexorablemente desde su frente a sus labios, parándome en sus ojos fieros y en su pequeña nariz.

-Haz de una puta vez lo que estás pensando.

Le miro interrogante, veo como se levanta y como me agarra de la solapa de la camisa, apenas llegando a activar su aura rojiza, que despierta todos mis instintos animales.

-Eres un mal hablado.

-Y a ti te encanta –pone una mueca de asco.

Su expresión no hace más que provocarme, sobre todo cuando hace más fuerte su agarre, quedando nuestros rostros a apenas unos centímetros, y aunque sus ojos algo enrojecidos y nariz también deberían echarme hacia atrás, su mirada fiera, acaba haciendo que de un tirón salve la distancia entre ambos.

Me esperaba que se sorprendiese cuando mis labios se juntaran con los suyos, pero a pesar de sobresaltarse durante un segundo, en seguida corresponde el beso con agresividad e insolencia, mordiéndome los labios con odio, haciéndome sangrar.

Le agarro del cuello de un tirón, acercándole todo lo que las leyes de la física me permiten, devorándolo con ansiedad, esa ansiedad que me provoca estar tanto cerca de él como lejos. Más que un beso parece una batalla, sobre todo cuando me hace retroceder hasta empotrarme contra la pared en un golpe seco, sacándome un gruñido de la garganta.

No sé por qué, él enreda sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y durante apenas unos segundos el beso se vuelve dulce, pero siempre juguetón, perdiendo ambos el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, hasta que el contacto se rompe de forma tan brusca como empezó.

-Jódete

Le miro interrogante.

-Mañana estarás tú lamentable –me vuelve a mirar con odio.

Maldito Misaki, ha hecho todo esto como una venganza, ya que no le gusta sentirse vulnerable ante mí, por eso ha tomado la delantera y ha querido pegarme el resfriado. Solamente era eso.

-Sigues siendo un crío virginal –intento provocarle.

Creo que ahora no solo sentiré esa ansiedad por verle o no, sino por volver a besarnos o no, porque ahora siento que podría tirarle encima del sofá de un tirón, arrancarle la ropa y morderle hasta doblegarlo sin piedad debajo de mí.

Este enano me hace enloquecer.

Bufo molesto cuando no responde a nada, y decido largarme finalmente de allí, encaminándome a la puerta. Él no parece querer seguir jugando, y sino no tiene gracia provocarle

-Puede.

Me giro.

-Puede que lo sea, mono estúpido –se cruza de brazos y me echa una mirada de arriba abajo llena de asco -. Pero tú no eres una mujer.

Sonrío con socarronería ante ese comentario ¿qué demonios significa eso? ¿Conmigo sí puede jugar y hablar porque soy de su mismo sexo? ¿Acaso eso debe significar algo? Maldito criajo.

-Sigamos odiándonos.

Me quedo en el marco de la puerta, titubeando durante un segundo, él se gira, pero puedo ver en sus orejas que se ha sonrojado fuertemente.

¿Por qué me suena como una declaración de amor esta frase? Al menos sé que esta guerra de ratón y gato no es unilateral, y que probablemente dure eternamente.

-Eso siempre –ronroneo -, Mi…sa…ki.

-Mono asqueroso.

-o-

¡Hola, hola! Siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado de exámenes y además no sabía cómo acabarlo, pero aquí lo tenéis, la segunda y última parte.


End file.
